


Making Room

by nightwalker



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Harry Lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy already lives there, but Harry is going to make this his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/gifts).



Harry Hart was a lot of things, many of them exactly what Eggsy had expected him to be: smart, proper, classy. He was extremely talented in the field and a top notch agent. He was a good teacher when he wanted to be (he became bloody terrible when he felt he’d been stuck with it) and damned near deadly when angered.

But he surprised Eggsy as well. He was perpetually tardy (though never when he was meeting Eggsy, unless a mission had interfered) and he had a mouth nearly as foul as Eggsy’s mum. He enjoyed sports on the telly and he had a sweet tooth. He was awkward and earnestly affectionate around Daisy (and just awkward around every other child as near as Eggsy could tell). He fucked like a professional and made love like he’d never have the chance again.

The fact that his house was kept in a state of perpetual order and cleanliness was not, unfortunately, a surprise. Eggsy, who often thought the best place for something was wherever he dropped it at the end of the day, had a bit of a learning curve as he and Harry slowly merged their lives together.

So it was something of a surprise to come home from the office - the office being a small North Korean village near the Chinese border where several people had tried to kill him and the scientist he’d been sent to protect - and find the place in shambles.

Well, shambles by Harry’s standards. There were several cardboard boxes sitting on various surfaces, some of them with lids, some still only half-packed. Some had "charity" written on them in block letters while others said "storage" or "office". Papers were stacked more or less neatly on the dining room table and the sideboard, and several of the framed pictures had been taken off the wall. JB was sitting on the ottoman in the living room, watching Harry remove some of the knick-knacks and bits and pieces from the mantel and wrap them in tissue paper.

Eggsy shucked his jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door. “What’s all this then?” He gave JB an enthusiastic rub between the ears and leaned in to give Harry a quick kiss hello.

“Just a bit of packing,” Harry said. He set a vase that Eggsy had always considered to be especially ugly in a box full or packing paper. “You’re back earlier than I expected.”

“Well, you’re inclined to rush a bit when the KPA’s at your heels.” Eggsy picked JB up and took his place on the ottoman, setting the pug on his lap. “You’re not moving out on me, are you?”

“Hardly, my dear. The house is paid for and in any event, I wouldn’t go without you.”

Eggsy swallowed the stupid grin that Harry’s easy declarations always brought to his face. “Good. Cause if you tried to leave me I’d follow you and kick your posh arse.”

“Hardly politically correct," Harry said, "though in my case I dare say I would do the same to you.”

Eggsy glanced around the room. “Seriously, Harry, are you having a rummage sale?”

Harry lifted a framed landscape off the wall over the couch. It was an all right landscape, in Eggsy’s admittedly inexpert opinion. Nothing special. “I am clearing space.”

Eggsy couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow as he glanced around the living room. “Space for what? Are you redecorating?”

“Space for you.”

“Me?” Eggsy ignored JB as the pug licked his face enthusiastically. “For me to what?” he asked. He felt awkward suddenly, off-balance, as if this were a test he was unprepared for. It was a feeling he was well acquainted with since meeting Harry, though he’d hoped to be past it at this point. But Harry had turned the whole downstairs into a shambles and was apparently putting a significant portion of his belongings into storage - or giving them away outright, judging by the charity boxes - all so Eggsy could… do what exactly?

Harry set the landscape down carefully and dusted his hands off on his apron. He was wearing casual clothes - grey slacks, soft-looking crimson sweater, stocking feet. His hair was looking fluffy, which meant he hadn’t bothered to style it after he showered that morning. Something warm and tight expanded in Eggsy’s chest at the thought that he knew Harry that well, that Harry let Eggsy know him that well.

Harry sat down on the edge of the arm chair and gave JB a perfunctory pat on the head. “Last week,” Harry said, “you asked me if you might have a bit of space on one of the shelves in the library for your books.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, suddenly wary. It hadn’t seemed like such a big deal at the time.

Harry sighed. “Oh, it turns out I’m no good at this. Who’d have though the lifelong bachelor would stick his feet in his mouth when he finally settled down. Eggsy.” Harry took his hand a gripped it. “When I asked you to move in with me, I meant it.”

Eggsy glanced at JB as if the little guy could throw him a clue. “All right?”

“I love you quite thoroughly, you know.”

Eggsy squeezed Harry’s fingers. “I love you too, even if you are acting a bit barmy at the moment.”

“When I asked you to come live with me I did not want a permanent houseguest, nor even a roommate.” Harry leaned forward a little. “I want this to be your home, Eggsy. I want you to be comfortable here, to feel safe here. I don’t want you to have to ask my permission to make yourself at home.”

“I do feel at home,” Eggsy assured him. “This is probably the most welcoming place I’ve ever known.”

The look on Harry’s face said clearly that he considered that a small reassurance. Considering that Eggsy had spent most of his life living under the roof as Dean Baker, he was forced to admit to himself that he’d just damned Harry with rather faint praise. “Regardless. This is both our home now. But I find myself realizing there is very little outward sign of your presence here. I am a bit of a pack rat, frankly, and it occurred to me that there just wasn’t space for you here.”

“No, no, no.” Eggsy said, slightly alarmed. “You don’t need to be getting rid of your stuff, luv. I’ve barely got anything anyway and - and this is your house, Harry!”

“Our house,” Harry said in the flat tone that meant he planned to brook no argument on the matter. “I’ve already made arrangements to have your name added to the title.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Eggsy said quickly.

“I have to do very few things,” Harry said, “and frankly, the older I grow the fewer those things become. If I have any say in the matter at all I will spend the rest of my life with you. And I will not have you living as a guest in our home. So deal with it, my dear, starting tomorrow you shall be equally responsible for property taxes, lawn maintenance and helping me decide what color to paint the walls in your new study.”

“Study?” Eggsy latched onto that word. “What study?”

“Well as nice as it would be to have two guest rooms for when your mother and Daisy visit, it isn’t strictly necessary. I thought perhaps we could put a sofa bed in there just in case, but otherwise it will be your space to do with as you please.”

Eggsy shook his head. “I don’t need a study, Harry.”

“You say that now,” Harry said with a little smile. “Our relationship is still rather young and I flatter myself that you enjoy our time together. But rest assured the novelty will wear off and you will find yourself giving serious contemplation to bashing me over the head with a potted plant just to have five minutes of time to yourself.”

“Are you saying you want to bash me over the head with a fern, Harry?”

“Never, dearest.” Harry leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I could never raise a hand against you. But I may contemplate locking you and your dog in the garden on occasion, especially when Manchester is playing.”

“Scandalous,” Eggsy exclaimed. “I am _outraged_ -”

Harry kissed him again, his mouth curving into a smile against Eggsy’s lips. “Darling, I know you love me, but I also know that if I accidentally turn off your video game when you haven’t reached a satisfactory save point one more time you will strangle me with your bare hands.”

“Never,” Eggsy said. He smiled ruefully. “I might think about it, though.” He ran his free hand through Harry’s hair, rubbing at his scalp gently. “I’m _happy_ , Harry. I don’t want you giving up your things just because I wanted to put some books on a shelf.”

“Nonsense. The place was a bit cluttered. Long past due for a good cleaning.” Harry turned his head and kissed the pulse point of Eggsy’s wrist. “Tomorrow I’ve already cleared your schedule with Merlin. We’ll take care of everything with the house, and then we’ll redecorate your study. I’ve already called charity to come haul the bed away and they can take whatever else needs to go.”

“You’re not gonna…” Eggsy licked his lips and tried to consider his words carefully. “I just don’t want you giving away something important.”

“I have carefully considered each item to be disposed of.” Harry leaned back in the chair, smiling fondly, and Eggsy’s heart nearly skipped a beat in response. “Now, if you are asking whether I will resent you for making me get rid of a rather tacky bureau or unremarkable painting, then the answer is no. Never. You are infinitely more precious to me than some dusty knick-knacks and far more essential to have in my life.”

Eggsy leaned forward, caught Harry by the back of the neck and dragged him into a kiss that lasted long enough to leave Eggsy breathless. He rested his forehead against Harry’s as he pulled in a deep breath. “You didn’t have to do any of this. But it means a lot that you did, anyway.” He took Harry’s mouth again, slower this time, enjoying the way Harry’s eyes almost fluttered shut, the way Harry’s hands came up to cup his face. “I never thought - a home like this. A man like you. I never expected any of it.”

Harry stroked his thumbs over Eggsy’s cheeks. “You took me by equal surprise, dearest.”

Eggsy stood, unceremoniously dumping JB to the floor. “You finish up here. I’ll take JB out and start dinner.” He grinned and Harry returned it, if somewhat more sedately. “No one’s ever done this for me. No one’s ever - ever made space for me like this. Wanted me in their lives so much they’d make room to have me.”

“Whatever it takes. They’re only things, Eggsy and you are - well.” Harry smiled at him. “You are my heart.”

Eggsy had to swallow against a surge of emotion. “Harry.”

“But Mr. Pickle stays,” Harry said firmly. “There is sacrifice and then there is dishonoring a fallen comrade.”

“Keeping a fallen comrade in the loo is what’s dishonorable,” Eggsy retorted. “You great berk. You’re lucky I love you. Tomorrow you’re giving me half your house - which includes the damn loo, thank you very much - and I feel like celebrating. So finish up in here so we can have dinner and afterwards you’re going to fuck me through the mattress like the infinitely precious thing I am.”


End file.
